Kuroshitsuji and portal: Portals to hell
by Loveless Lotus
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel had woken up in a strange room. They entered a portal and came out of this room to find themselves in a lab. The Aperture labs. As they go, Sebastian believes they must go farther in to escape this facility.


**Kuroshitsuji and Portal: Portals to hell Chapter 1**

by ~LovelessLotus-Pixels

A/N: Notice that this is MODERN TIMES and both Sebastian AND Ciel are demons.

CHAPTER ONE: The Demons.

Sebastian was the first to wake up. He found himself in a room that had three glass walls, a toilet, A table with a radio and a clipboard on it, and a orange light in front of him. It was like a door way to the outside of the room. Vines had grown around the whole glass case as some glass was shattered on the floor. It looked as if some one had tried to punch their way out but didn't succeed. But this light.. It was a very particular light. It gleamed suspiciously then opened up. It was like a doorway now, leading into another room, yet it was not in front of the orange light... But behind it.  
>"Welcome!" A voice had cheerfully yelled out from around the room. The voice was of a male. This made Ciel wake up from his sleep. He jumped up and looked around. The boy was very confused where he was at. "You have Entered the Aperture Science Labs. Where we do what we must, because we can!" This made Sebastian and Ciel look around to find where the voice was coming from. "Please step into the orange ring in front of you and proceed with testing." The voice urged them both. They had looked at each other then did so.<br>Both of them had came out behind the room. Ciel looked back and saw a blue ring on the wall they had came out of. He stared at it. It led back into the room they came from. Ciel then turned his head to face the orange ring. He saw himself, his side. He slowly moved back, a bit frightened. "S-Sebastian, where are we?" He demanded an answer. Where in the world are they? This strange room wasn't very welcoming. He had a feeling that something was about to go down.  
>"I'm unsure, my lord. Most likely, that Orange and Blue light we came across had took us here." Sebastian's eyes flickered left to right. He walked forward to the large circular door. He flinched and stood back when it opened. He didn't suspect it to be still working in a condition like this. Ciel galloped to Sebastian and clung to his sleeve. He wanted to stay close if anything happened. "But it looks like we have to go further to find an exit to this place, My lord."<br>They both had entered the room. A large red button lied in the middle of the the floor with a blue path that lead on the wall and ended to another circular door that was similar to the one they had came from. A tube made out of rusted metal had hanged next to the circular door. The bottom of the tube had opened and let out a cube. The male voice had reappeared once again. "Here in the Aperture Laboratories, cubes are very important to the test." Both Sebastian's and Ciel's eyes had fixed on the cube that just dropped out of the metal tube. "In testing, you must get past every chamber that is thrown at you. As you do, this door will open up and lead you to another testing chamber. In Aperture science Laboratories, the future starts with YOU."  
>Ciel smirked at the voice that disappeared. "We are the future? Well, you're the past when I bloody find you!" Ciel growled where the sound had came from. In rage, Ciel took the cube and struggled to throw it at the closed door. The cube only went so far, Like a few inches. Sebastian chuckled at Ciel's frustration and proceeded to the cube that Ciel had just thrown. "What the bloody hell are you laughing at, Sebastian?"<br>Sebastian grasp the cube in both of his hands. "Relax, I think that's a prerecorded message. It's likely that the man that had recorded his voice is most likely dead." He made a charming smirk at Ciel. Ciel growled again and pounded at the door. He repeatedly yelled "Open up!" Sebastian cruised to the large red button to put the cube down on it. Just when Ciel punched one last time, the door opened up and he fell right through. "Ah, it seems that these cubes open the doors if you put them on the buttons." He picked up Ciel then brushed the dirt off of him. "Now, now, my lord. Please try to refrain from getting dirty. I have a feeling we will be here for a while."  
>Ciel pushed him and walked ahead. Sebastian had walked behind Ciel with a smirk in his face. His young master's rage makes him laugh like always. Yet, he did wonder how they would get out if this mysterious place. He moved onward to see an elevator that Ciel already hopped in. Sebastian had entered the elevator too. As both of the men got settled in it, The elevator clunked as if it was turning on, shut the doors, then started to move down.<p>

Sebastian and Ciel had made it past a few more chambers and learned more about the orange and blue rings. They were portals. They had to solve the puzzles of the chambers to get further into the Labs. Sebastian felt to exit this facility was to get deeper in it. Ciel was still uneasy about the whole thing, but this time he trusted his butler. Sebastian had swung Ciel over his shoulder to move around with ease, but there was times he needed him to solve puzzles. He felt like Ciel wasn't physically fit to do many of the things Sebastian can, but any little help with solve the puzzle tremendously. Ciel mainly helped him by strategy.  
>They both got to a room that had a spiral stair case. They walked around for a bit, mainly to see the drawn pictures on the wall. A woman in a orange jump suit was gracefully drawn on the wall among other things. It looked like it was sketched in a hurry, but it was still beautiful in it's own way. Sebastian and Ciel had looked at this picture for a few minutes until they heard a static noise coming from the stair case. Sebastian slightly pushed Ciel behind him. He gazed at the top and saw a gun of some sort. Sebastian told Ciel to wait there and walked up the stairs. "A gun?" Sebastian had slipped his hand into it and pulled it's trigger. On the white wall, a blue portal was created. "A portal..." Sebastian gazed into the blue light.<br>"You will need that portal gun to solve further test chambers." The voice was different this time. It was a woman this time. Ciel looked the way the sound was coming from. He pointed to another door. "Come, my new experiments. Those useless robots were not entertaining me so much. It's time I had a new pet." Then followed a small evil chuckle from the woman. Ciel rushed to the door that had opened.  
>He stared into it to the next test chamber- Or you can say a lair. This lair contained a robot that had a square head and a yellow light for an eye. It seemed to stare at Ciel. Ciel entered the room with out Sebastian. Sebastian had trotted into the room after Ciel, but Sebastian didn't expect seeing Ciel grunting in The claw of a robot. "Let me go you damn robot! Bastard!" He tried to wiggle himself out of it's grip but it didn't let go... Or she didn't let go.<br>"If you had just asked nicely I would of let you go, but you didn't, Little girl." Ciel grunted and yelled out that he was a boy. "Oh, my apologies. It's just how you dress. But even if you tell me this, I still don't believe it." The bot had made the claw move up higher to hear Ciel yell. She laughed at the fear of this young boy. She threw him up in the air then caught him by the foot. He was still hanging in the air. From the hard clamp that was now attached to his foot, Ciel screamed in pain. "Your name was Ciel, Right? Ciel Phantomhive.. What an interesting name." The robot turned to Sebastian now. "And what is this... BIRD doing here?"  
>"Let go of my master, robot. . He's not for you to touch." Sebastian's crimson eyes had practically formed glare daggers and almost attacked this robot viciously Sebastian tightened his grip to the portal gun. Now, this was the real threat of the situation both Ciel and Sebastian was in. This Machine, Robot, or what ever it is, was going to get in their way to escape. She wanted them as her new pets, she said. Sebastian wasn't going to let that happen to his master nor himself. Ciel squeaked Sebastian's name. He was trying to get him to help. He was still hanging in mid air.<br>"Sebastian, that's your name?" The robot had flipped Ciel once more in the air and caught his body once again. This time she was holding him by his torso. This loosened the pain that Ciel bared when she had him by the foot. "Don't make me laugh. That sounds like a butler's name. Hell, it sounds like a dogs name! Woof!" She mimicked Sebastian. He had twitched when she made the reference. "Allow me to introduce my self. I am GLaDOS. I run this lab here. Now you two are going to be my little lab rats now. You will have to solve test to survive now.. Or I'll just say only one of you..." Her head shifted to Sebastian. Her robotic body moved it's self to Sebastian's face. The yellow glare she gave him was of hatred, for bird. She was able to tell he had an essence of a bird. Of course, this reminds her of a curtain some one that had caused trouble for her for years. Sebastian's didn't even blink. "I will be keeping your 'lord' for you, Sebastian." Her claw with Ciel on it had started to sink into a hole in the middle of the floor.  
>"Sebastian!" Ciel had reached out for his butler. Sebastian had pushed GLaDOS out of the way to reach his master in time. Sebastian once again stretched his arm out to Ciel, a very familiar vision, almost like Deja Vu. Ciel's and Sebastian's finger tips meet but then disconnected leaving Sebastian empty handed. The hand sunk into the hole to make Sebastian's master to disappear then shut tight. Sebastian has tackled the floor to only hear muffled screams coming from his master. He stared at the floor in front of him.<br>GLaDOS floated over to Sebastian who was kneeling on the ground. Her head lowered to look at Sebastian's face. "Now that we got that out of the way, let's start testing." GLaDOS had moved to the door and made it open. Sebastian Slowly raised onto his feet now. He failed to protect his master now, but he knew that he can get him back. "If you do well on this test, I might treat you to cake, Mr. Sebastian."  
>Sebastian had turned to the robot. His pale lips curled into a smile as his red eyes had gave a death glare at the robot. He was like a demon. He almost looked like he had the instincts to kill this robot. Sebastian had started to walk towards the mechanical door that GLaDOS had open. "It's Sebastian Michaelis. I hold that name with pride now. And I'm sorry, GLaDOS. That's my master you are thinking about. I'm not really a fan of cake." Sebastian entered the next chamber to only start the next rows of test.<br>"Very well then." GLaDOS had peered into the next chamber to watch Sebastian in action. Graceful. Brilliant. Seemed to be quiet. And fat. He reminded her of the good old times, with Chell. He seemed to be a great subject. This made her sick. This made GLaDOS instantly hated Sebastian. Him and his... Birdie-ness. "Let the test begin... Aperture science... We do what we must, because we can.." She started to sing.


End file.
